loregamefandomcom-20200214-history
PC Paladin 1
Character Name: Pending Class: Pending Race: Human Level: 3 Experience Points: 901 Alignment: Pending Abilities Strength: * Modifier: Dexterity: +2 * Modifier: Constitution: * Modifier: Intelligence: * Modifier: Wisdom: +1 * Modifier: Charisma: * Modifier: +1 to two abilities of choice Stats Hit Points: Hit Dice: Armor Class: Initiative: Speed: 35 Passive Perception: Influence: Proficiency Bonus: Saving Throws Strength: Dexterity: Constitution: Intelligence: Wisdom: Charisma: Skills +1 proficiency in skill of choice Choose two from athletics, insight, intimidation, medicine, persuasion and religion Languages Common, + One language of choice Combat Spell Casting 3 1st level Slots Spells 1 + Charisma modifier 1st level spells from Paladin skill list Oath Spells Protection from Evil and Good Sanctuary Spell save DC = 8 + Proficiency Bonus + Charisma Modifier Spell attack modifier = Proficiency Bonus + Charisma Modifier Features and Traits Divine Sense: Using an action, you can detect Celestial, Fiend or Undead within 60ft that isnt behind total cover. You know the type, but not identity. You can also detect the presence of any place or object that has been consecrated or desecrated as with the Hallow spell. You can use this feature a number of time equal to 1 + charisma modifier. When you have a long rest you regain all expended uses. Lay on Hands: Your blessed touch can heal wounds. You have a pool of healing power that replenishes when you take a long rest. With that pool you can restore a total number of hit points equal to your paladin level x5. As an action you can touch a creature and draw power from the pool to restore a number of hit points to the creature, up to the maximum amount remaining in your pool. You can also expend 5 hit points form your pool of healing to cure the target of one disease or neutralize one poison affecting it. You can cure multiple diseases and neutralize multiple poisons with a single use of lay of hands, expending hit points separately for each one. This has no effect on undead or constructs. Fighting Style: - can choose one fighting style of either defense, dueling, great weapon fighting, protection. Divine Smite: When you hit a creature with a melee attack, you can expended one spell slot to deal radiant damage to the target, in addition to the weapon's damage. The extra damage is 2d8 for a 1st level spell slot, plus 1D8 for each spell level higher than first to a maximum of 5D8. The damage increases by 1D8 if the target is an undead or fiend to a maximum of 6D8. Divine Health: Divine magic flowing through you makes you immune to disease. Channel Divinity: Your Oath allows you to channel divine energy to fuel magical effects. Each Channel Divinity option provided by your oath explains how to use it. When you use your channel divinity, you choose which which option to ue. You must then finish a short or long rest to use your channel divinity again. Some Channel Divinity effects require saving throws, When you use such an effect from this class, the DC equals your paladin spell save DC. - Sacred Weapon: As an action, you can imbue one weapon that you are holding with positive energy, using your channel divinity. For 1 minute, you add your charisma modifier to attack rolls made with that weapon (with a minimum bonus of +1). The weapon also emits bright light in a 20-ft radius and dim light 20-ft beyond that. If the weapon is not already magical, it becomes magical for the duration. You can end this effect on your turn as part of any other action. If you are no longer holding or arying this weapon, or if you fall unconscious, this effect ends. - Turn the Unholy: As an action, you present your holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring fiends and undead, using your Channel Divinity. Each fiend or undead within 30 feet of you that can hear you must make a wisdom saving throw. One a failed save, the creature is turned for 1 minute or until it takes damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also cant take reactions. For its action it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there nowhere to move, the creature can use the dodge action. If the creatures true form is concealed by illusion, shapeshifting or other effect, that form is revealed while it is turned. + One Feat of your Choice. Proficiencies All Armor Shields Simple weapons Martial Weapons Wisdom Saving Throw Charisma Saving Throw + from background 400 GP Inventory & Equipment Chain Mail Longsword Shield Holy Symbol Priest's Pack Dagger + background EQ Notes Tenents of Devotion Honesty: Don't lie or cheat, let your word be your promise. Courage: never feat to act, though caution is wise Compassion: Aid others, protect the weak, and punish those who threaten them. Show mercy to your does but temper it with wisdom. Honor: Treat others with fairness and let your honorable deeds be an example to them. Do as much good as possible while causing the least amount of harm. Duty: Be responsible for your action and their consequences, protect those entrusted to your care, and obey those who have just authority over you. Background History Category:Pre-Gen Character